


Good Morning

by TooLateToFall



Series: Space Parents [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Pre andromeda, Short One Shot, Space Parents, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLateToFall/pseuds/TooLateToFall
Summary: A quiet moment between Alec Ryder and Ellen Harlow.Spoiler free, set in the mid 2150s.





	Good Morning

The time is 6:28 am, but Ellen Harlow refuses to move. In precisely 32 minutes she’ll have to leave for work or risk being late, but she just can’t seem to bring herself to leave warmth of Alec’s arms, the comfort of his heartbeat in her ear. Maybe that’s stupid, but she can’t help it. She knows when she comes home again, he’ll be gone- back at Vila Militar and beyond, lost to her until his next leave. She’s learned to savor these moment while she can.

A long exhale slips over her ear, and Alec stirs beneath her, yawning, stretching, waking up. She can hear the shift in his heartbeat as he gets his bearings, the slightly flutter as he cards a hand through her hair. “Ellen,” his voice is laced with a teasing, sleep-soaked amusement, “don’t you have work today?”

“Mmhmm," she punctuates her answer with a quick kiss to his neck. "But maybe I'll call in sick." Ellen can feel the hum of his laughter in her toes. While she was joking, now that she's thought about it...

Alec seems to sense the change in her thoughts because he falls silent. When she looks up at him, he's staring back at her with steady, but morning-soft eyes. "It's won’t be forever, Ellen."

"I...I know." Part of her curses his keen sense of observation, but mostly she feels like she's sinking, like the reminder of what's coming has shattered the feeling of peace contained in the tiny bedroom. He's right, he won't be gone forever... "It still feels like it though."

Alec's pull on her tightens. "Trust me, I know." His fingers brush across her cheek, dance over the shell of her ear. "But, knowing I have you to come home to... makes the time go a little faster."

Ellen is certain she's blushing; Alec is not usually this verbally effusive.  They’ve been together for awhile, and she knows they’re serious, but...well, she didn't realize he'd thought of her as... home. The idea fills her with a sort of unfamiliar warmth.

"Ellen..." Her eyes pull back to his. He's watching her with the same laser-focused intensity usually reserved for work, but there's something else underneath, something uneasy. Alec is nervous. "I’ve been trying to find the right time, but I...” he hesitates, fumbling, but Ellen is used to reading between Alec’s lines. She sits up, turning towards him.  Her hand reaches, traces his jaw. She doesn’t say a word, patient, allows him to gather his words. “I love you, Ellen. And I want to be with you.” His hand finds Ellen’s, his fingers curling lightly over hers. There’s no ring, not yet, but he doesn’t want to wait a second more. “Marry me?”

There’s a pause as her brain stutters over the question, wonders if that really just happened. Alec’s anxious, expectant look is her answer. It’s only a moment before she’s beaming, smile spreading from ear to ear. “Yes!” She throws her arms around his shoulders, presses her lips to his. “Yes, yes yes yes.”

Needless to say, she ends up calling in sick after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My space parents obsession rears its head again. I hope you enjoyed. :3 If you have constructive crit or feedback, please comment! I'm trying to improve my writing this summer and every little bit helps.


End file.
